disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Villains Council
Maleficent's Council of Disney Villains are major antagonists in the popular Disney/Square Enix game, Kingdom Hearts. The group works together mostly behind the scenes as a secret society of sorts. Major Members *''Maleficent: The leader of the council and the one who brought the group together. She supplies the villains with a ready supply of Heartless, and they in turn aid her in her plans by locating the Keyholes and any Princesses of Heart that are there. Her master plan ends with only her, Hades, and Riku left standing of the entire council. After facing Sora, she too met her demise. *Jafar: The second-in-command of the council and the one most concerned with carrying out Maleficent's orders. Jafar is inquisitive and spends most of the time at the meetings asking questions such as why the Heartless were drawn to a specific world. He uses his control of the Heartless to lay siege to Agrabah to locate the Keyhole and kidnap Jasmine, one of the seven Princesses of Heart. In the end, he is defeated by Sora, much to Hades's disgust. *Riku: The only non-Disney villain that is a part of the council and the last member to join. Her functions as an apprentice of sorts to Maleficent and travels to several worlds (such as Neverland and Monstro) to do Maleficent's bidding. While Maleficent claims that she sees him as a son of sorts, she is really using him for his ability to wield a keyblade. He is one of the two council members who outlived Maleficent. *Hades: Hades seems to have mixed feelings about the group. While he considers himself a member, he prefers to work on his own and flat out tells Maleficent to stay out of his business. Maleficent warns him not to let his hatred and anger burn to fiercely or the darkness will consume him. Ironically, Hades is the only council member that isn't consumed by darkness and one of two council members who outlived Maleficent. *Captain Hook: Hook, like Jafar, goes out of his way to help Maleficent's agenda by kidnapping Wendy (whom he believes to be a Princess of Heart), trying to steal the Keyblade for Riku, and lending his ship for the villains to use as a vessel. Despite being unaware of what exactly Maleficent's master plan is, he appears to know a little more of Maleficent's goals than the other villains. *Ursula: This wicked sea witch is the only female member other than Maleficent. She seems to be one of the lower ranking members. *Oogie Boogie: villainous bag of bugs. Oogie has been shown to annoy the other Disney villains in some cutscenes, seen when he tells Captain Hook that "you're no prize yourself," after which Hook angrily tells him to shut up. He is also the most sassy of the group. *Pete: a former steamboat captain, who became a follower of Maleficent and a commander of her Heartless army. In the first game, Maleficent held meetings at Hollow Bastion with the other Disney Villains, in which they would receive orders from her directly. However, in the second game, Maleficent seems to have been a lot busier, looking after important matters that happened after her death. As such, she was never able to hold direct meetings, although she seems to have had connections with the other villains like Scar and Barbossa. Instead, Pete served as a sort of emissary, delivering orders or possibly recruiting allies in the field. *''Others: there were also many other Disney Villains which didn't appear in any of the meetings in the first game. They appeared in the second game and they didn't state to have any connection with Maleficent but as they seem to control the Heartless and they ally with Pete, they were probably the unseen members from the first game like Pete. They include Scar and Captain Barbossa. Trivia * The three Disney villains in the series so far whose relations to the Heartless have nothing to do with Maleficent are Clayton, Shan Yu, and The Master Control Program. Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Councils Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Character groups Category:Groups